


Star-crossed

by Death_Rattle



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Dukat saves the day, F/M, Love at First Sight, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Rattle/pseuds/Death_Rattle
Summary: Maybe, just maybe, his kind weren't all bad. And maybe, just maybe, Gul Dukat wasn't the monster people purported him to be. —O/S
Relationships: Dukat/Tora Naprem
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Star-crossed

Naprem ran as fast as her bare, bloodied feet would carry her. She didn't even notice the pain, not anymore. Fear had taken over completely, making her numb, dulling her senses. She heard nothing save for laughter, the cruel laughter of her would-be assailants, and her heartbeat pounding in her head. Her surroundings barely registered, the world around her bled together, becoming a surreal blur of dull grays and browns and reds, the color having faded from her home planet long before she was born.

"You'd better run, girl!" one of the men shouted after her. "Your precious prophets won't save you!"

There was nowhere to hide. She had to get away, she had to-

"Agh!"

All of the sudden, she slammed into something (or rather, someone) hard and firm and fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of her, unknowing of what had just happened

For a time, she just sat there in the dirt, dazed and confused. "Ungh.." she groaned, shutting her eyes tight, her head spinning.

After what seemed an eternity (in reality, it had been less than a minute), she looked up... and saw a familiar face smiling down at her.

It was... it was... _him!_

Gul Dukat, the prefect of Bajor. Of all the Cardis she could have run into, some luck she had!

She was too afraid to offer any resistance as he pulled her up to stand. "Well now, what have we here?" he crooned, giving her a quick once-over. "You ought to watch where you're going, girl."

"Please, sir!" she begged, in desperation. "Help me, there's some men chasing me!"

It was a moment frozen in time when they locked eyes, his silvery and cold, hers bright like the sunsets over Riza, their gazes burning into eachother's hearts, their very souls.

Some force, he didn't know what sort, possessed Dukat to stand in front of the girl and pull his military issued pistol from its holster in order to defend her at whatever cost from the three soldiers that were fast approaching.

Upon recognizing their superior officer, they of course stopped dead in their tracks.

"G-Gul Dukat, sir!" one stammered.

"Leave her be!" he warned. "Or I'll have the lot of you executed, is that understood?"

"We... We were just-" 

"I don't give a damn what sick game you were playing, now move along!"

"Yessir!" said one man. "Right away, sir!" said another.

And with that, they scurried off like frightened voles, never to be seen again.

A moment of silence and stillness passed before Dukat spoke. "Are you alright?" he asked, with genuine concern.

"I... I think so..." Naprem answered, realizing she had been clinging onto the Gul's uniform. A part of her never wanted to let go, never wanted to leave her rescuer... no matter who he was! Nonetheless, she did let go albeit with some hesitation.

He turned to face her and once more, their eyes met, the sheer intensity of their shared gaze making her weak in the knees.

"Th-Thank you for what you did," she said. And she meant it, she was so very grateful. "How might I repay you?"

He smiled. "No need."

She smiled back. Maybe, just maybe, his kind weren't all bad. And maybe, just maybe, Gul Dukat wasn't the monster people purported him to be.

"I take it you know my name, will you tell me yours?"

"It's Naprem," she said. "Tora Naprem."

"Naprem..." he repeated. "...a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Her face flushed. She felt a little stupid but she couldn't help it, no one had ever called her 'beautiful' before... well, save for her mother but that didn't really count, did it?

"May I walk you home, Naprem?" he asked.

"Uhh..." she sputtered. Her mother would tan her hide if she saw her with _him_.

"Please, I insist. I want to be sure you arrive safely."

She nodded. "Alright."


End file.
